MY ANGEL
by Javilin Yamato
Summary: will Lloyd ever get the nerve to ask colette out on a date? and if so, what will her answer be? LEMON later in the story
1. A Secret Love

Chapter 1

A Secret Love

Long golden hair, slim sexy legs. Beautiful blue eyes, a flawless face and a smile that touched the most lonely of souls. It was these features that were of a girl by the name of Colette Brunel, a 17-year old who was the childhood friend of Lloyd Irving, a 17-year old boy who was in love with her but was too shy to tell her his feelings for her…

"what are you gawk'in at Lloyd?" said Genis, a friend of his, he was short with white hair and wore blue and white clothes.

"shes so beautiful" Lloyd mumbled

"oh, your daydreaming again" sighed Genis as he got up and headed home for supper

"_will I ever have the nerve to ask her out?" Lloyd thought to himself._

"hey Lloyd" Colette soft voice came from behind.

Lloyd seized up as she sat down beside him.

"_come on Lloyd ask her!" he thought to himself_

"Colette…"

"what is it Lloyd?" She looked at him intently.

"Um…well…I"

"your cute when you do that" she giggled.

"_OMG she thinks I,m cute!!!!" his mind was doing backflips in joy._

"Lloyd?"

"I think you got a lovely smile." Lloyd blurted out.

"Oh, thanks I think so too" she said as she looked at him with those awe-inspiring sapphire eyes of hers.

"well," Lloyd said as he stood up. "its getting late, dad will be wondering where I am"

"okay, see you later Lloyd" she waved him off as he headed home.

"_he dosent seem himself lately…," she thought to herself. "is it because he loves me?" she blushed as she thought about it_

Then she remembered that night in Flanoir, the night she made a move on him but he did,nt realize it.

She giggled. "Can,t you see I love you Lloyd?"

She was still blushing as she stood up and headed home for the night.


	2. A Blooming Love

Chapter 2

A Blooming Love

Lloyd was heading through the forest to Iselia when thoughts of him and Colette surfaced in his mind. His thoughts carried him to an opened wheat prairie and he could see Colette gazing upon him from the other side of the prairie. He was suddenly ripped from his daydream as he crashed into a tree full force.

"Ugh" He moaned as he slid down the tree.

" Lloyd! Are you okay!?" Colette rushed to his side and held two fingers in front of him "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Twenty-seven including your thumbs?" he blurted out "No, twenty-eight"

"_HE HIT THAT TREE PRETTY HARD" SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF._

"Look at those beautiful eyes" Lloyd said as his eyes began to focus.

"Heehe" She giggled like schoolgirl.

Finally he snapped out of his daze "What happened?"

"You hit that tree pretty hard" She said as they stood up. "Do you really think my eyes are beautiful?"

"Y…yeah" he stuttered.

"Thanks" she nervously brushed some dirt off her shirt. "I came to see what happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the afternoon"

"I guess I slept well" He scratched his head.

"It appears so" she smiled.

As they headed through the forest each were thinking to themselves.

"_WILL HE ASK ME?" COLETTE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. " OR SHOULD I ASK HIM?"_

"_COME ON LLOYD! ASK HER BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" SAID LLOYDS CONSCIOUS._

"You want to…" Lloyd began

" Go out with me?" She answered.

They both blushed.

"Yeah" Lloyd scratched his head.

"Oh Lloyd I would love to!" She hugged him.

"R…really?" he said shocked.

"Mhm" she nodded as she stood in front of him." So it's a date?"

"Yeah"

She giggled and she blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. "I look forward to tomorrow Lloyd"

"Me too" Lloyd said blushing as well.

So with that they both held hands and headed to Iselia.


	3. Its A Date!

Chapter 3:

It's A Date!

"Good morning dad" Lloyd said as he descended down the stairs while putting his shirt on.

"Good morning Lloyd" Dirk greeted, he then noticed Lloyd was holding his wing pack "where are you heading?"

the question caught Lloyd off-guard. "Um…I got a date."

"with Colette?"

"y…yeah" Lloyd scratched his head.

"You've grown up my son"

"thought you would never see the day huh?" Lloyd said as he put the wing pack in his pocket.

"Good luck Lloyd"

"Thanks dad" said Lloyd as he walked out the door.

Lloyd then began through the forest towards Iselia, it did'nt take long for him to get there.

"here it goes" Lloyd said as he ascended the stairs to the door of Colette's house. He knocked on the door and a moment later Colette's grandmother, Phaidra, answered.

"Oh, hi Lloyd. Colette has been waiting for you…" Phaidra said, she stepped back into the house as Colette came to the door.

Lloyd could not believe the beauty his eyes had set on. There stood Colette in a white dress, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore emerald earrings.

"Wow" Lloyd uttered, feeling as if he tripped over himself.

"you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied as he held her hand down the stairs.

"So where are we going for our date?"

"I was thinking of Flanoir"

"that would be great." She said while she wrapped her hand around his as they walked to the outskirts of Iselia.

When they got there Lloyd took out his wing pack and pressed the button on it and out popped a blue Reiard then stepped onto the Reiard and she followed.

"hold on" he said as they took to the skies towards Flanoir.

They made it to Flanoir by mid-day.

"here we are" Lloyd said as he stepped off the Reiard along with her, then returned it to his wing pack.

"yep" she said as she held his hand while they walked into the winter wonderland known as Flanoir.

As they passed the city gates they came across a hot chocolate stand.

"Oh! A hot chocolate stand!" she walked over to the stand.

"My. my,my that's one pretty girl you got there." The stand owner said.

"Yes she is" Lloyd smiled "how much for 2 cups?"

"10 gald"

Lloyd pulled 10 gald out of his pocket and passed it to the man. In exchange the man passed them two cups of hot chocolate.

"thank you and enjoy your hot chocolate." The man said as they headed down the street.

"where do you think we should go?" Lloyd asked Colette.

"hmm…why don't we go up to the Martel church?" she suggested. " I like the view up there of the city."

"okay" Lloyd agreed.

They made their way to where the Martel church stood. There they enjoyed the view of the city.

"I remember the last time we were here…"she began the conversation while she leaned on the stone balcony, gazing into the looming sunset. "I,ll never forget that night."

"yeah, me too," Lloyd said as he finished off his hot chocolate and set it down on the balcony.

"when…we where on the journey of regeneration, I never realized how selfish I was. Cause I was willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of the world, And if it was,nt for you I would'nt be here with you."

"yeah but that's the past now," Lloyd put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him, mustering up the courage to say what he had wanted to say all along. "I…I love you Colette…and that's all that matters"

she looked up into his eyes "L…Lloyd"

for a moment that seemed to drag on they looked onto each others eyes, slowly closing into a passionate kiss."

"_I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART LLOYD" SHE THOUGHT._

A deep passion for each other would soon reveal itself…


	4. Hidden Desires

Chapter 4:

Hidden Desires

"Hello, and welcome to the Flanoir inn, you checking in?" the clerk asked.

" yes, please" Colette said as her and Lloyd walked up to the counter.

"Your names?"

"Colette Brunel and Lloyd Irving"

"Okay" she said as the clerk passed them the keys to room #3.

"Thank you" Colette said as her and Lloyd opened the door to room number 3

When they got into the room Colette plopped down on one of the four beds in the room while Lloyd sat down in a chair. They both were unusaully quiet as they really had nothing to say as the moments passed by. she went to the bathroom and moments later came out in a night gown.

"It's getting late..." Lloyd said as he layed down on the bed across from her, taking his jacket off and setting it on the floor beside the bed.

she yawned as she spoke."Mhm"

"We,ll head back to Iselia tommorrow" Lloyd said as he rolled to his side facing to her. tossing the blankets over himself and turned the lamp beside him off.

"Okay" the said while she layed down on her bed as well while the darkness invaded the room." Lloyd..."

"Yeah?"

"C...Could i sleep with you?"

"Um...yeah"

"Thank you" She said softly as Lloyd scootched over so she could lay down beside him.

Now they layed quietly beside each other. Lloyd jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt her hand on his cheek.

"Your like a portable furnace Lloyd" she said as her hand trailed to his lips. he felt her weight shift on the bed.

Before he could say anything he felt her lips connect with his in a soft and passionate kiss.

she broke away from the kiss as she switched the lamp on. the light filled the room to reveal her half laying on him.

"yeah" he said as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in contrast.

she giggled as she put her hand on his chest. "Lets make this night special" She blushed a little as he tugged the shoulder straps of her gown down her arms, revealing a portion of her white silk bra. then pulled out the elastic keeping her hair in a ponytail as her hair fell down to her shoulders.

"Okay" he said as he sat up on the bed. she slipped out of her nightgown and sat back down on the bed.

"Its not fair if your still wearing your shirt and pants" she smiled misheiviously as she stripped his clothes off leaving him in his underwear. she surveyed his body absorbing and collecting data for future reference. she notice he had multiple scars chisiled into his body from the battles they had waged in thier effort to stop Mithos. they added a feeling of toughness to his complexion which turned her on. Lloyd was mentally tripping over himself over and over again in a vicious cycle as his eyes scanned every inch and curve of her body. He never knew the shapes and curves of her body cause of that bulky chosen unifom she always weared. and now that he seen them for the first time he could,nt belive how beautiful she was, it took the phrase 'beautiful as an angel' and turned it into space dust.

"Colette"

"yes Lloyd?"

"your my angel" he said softly.

she giggled.

"sent to love you and protect you from danger...." he said as they began to kiss passionately. thier translucent angel wings appeared as the kisses began to deepen.

they broke thier flurry of kisses for a breath of much needed oxygen.

Colette tried to reach the clasp on the back of her bra but was not flexible enough to reach it.

"here i,ll get it for you" lloyd spoke softly while she turned her back to him. he gently undid the clasp and the bra was about to fall off, her face tinged red as she clenched it against her breasts.

"Its okay Colette, I'm not gonna judge you" lloyd assured her.

"O...Okay" she hesitated for a moment before she let the bra fall onto the bed, revealing breasts that were in between the size of a CD and a beach ball.

"and you said you were like an ironing board." lloyd said as he put a finger on her left breast. "you dont look like no ironing board to me."

"you...really think so, I mean...thier not as big as sheena's"

"they could be the size of a golf ball and I would,nt care colette" lloyd said truthfully.

"Oh thank you lloyd!" she said as she hugged him. he blushed a little as her breasts were pressing against his chest." I knew you would'nt care!"

"of course i would'nt colette, cause i love you."

"lloyd, make love to me..." she said as she broke the hug and looked into his mahogany eyes. "I want you and no one else."

"me neither but..."

"but what?"

"I don't have a condom on me..."

she giggled. "theres other ways we can express our love for each other Lloyd."

"your right colette" he said as he shifted position.

"Lets get started then." she said as she layed down on the bed.

lloyd half layed on her as they began to kiss again, this time more passionate. thier hands roaming each others bodies. he started drifting from her lips to her neck. planting kisses there, then made a beeline down to her breasts.

"that tickles lloyd" she muttered as his tounge past over her nipple. doing circles around the nub until her nipple was wet then repeated it with the other.

_"THIS FEELS UNBELIVEABLE" COLETTE THOUGHT TO HERSELF._

she shuddered as lloyds fingers traced the creases where her legs connected to her was fascinated at how sensitive she was to his touch. even the slightest touch made her shudder in pleasure.

"lloyd that feels so good..." she murmured as he slid her pink panties down her legs and traced his fingers around the rim of her nether lips, her breaths becoming raspy with each pass of his fingers. her face tinged red as he rubbed there with his fingers. slowly he slid his finger into her.

"L...Lloyd!" her face turned red as she began to drown in pleasure, she could barely handle it.

_"OH MARTEL THIS FEELS INCREDIBLE!" SHE SCREAMED IN HER HEAD._

he began to thrust his finger in and out in a slow rythmic motion, gradually adding fingers and picking up speed. she could,nt handle much more.

"L...Lloyd...I cant...take much more! I... I'm gonna cum!" he quickly silenced her with a series of kisses as she continued kissing for a few moments and then he broke it off for some oxygen. she felt as heavy as a rock and was panting deeply. " I love you Lloyd" she barely managed to get out.

" I love you colette" Lloyd said as he rolled off her and layed beside her. "alright lets get some rest."

she scooted up beside him with the remaining strength she had and rested her head on his chest while he tossed the blanket over them. she quickly fell asleep to the sound of his gentle heartbeat. he turned off the lamp and fell asleep soon after...


	5. The Proposal

Chapter 5

The Proposal

Lloyd awoke to the sound of birds outside singing amoungst themselves. Lloyd shook his head as his eyes began to focus. Colette was still fast asleep, her head bobbing up and down with each breath he took. the way she slept so soundly with that smile on her face just tugged at his heartstrings.

_" YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU SLEEP COLETTE..." HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF. "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ALL OF SYLVARANT"_

As if she had read his thoughts she murmured in her sleep "I love you too Lloyd"

Lloyd could'nt resist to smile at that. "I love you Colette."

He decided to lay there a while longer before he woke her up, so he quietly watched her sleep. Slowly retreating into the cortex of his thoughts. As the time passed by, Lloyd thought about his life up to this point. all the memories he shared with her. there was too many to count. while he was lost in thought Colette was starting to wake up.

"Good morning Lloyd" she yawned and wiped the sands of sleep from her eyes. It was unexpected as it made him jump out of his skin. She giggled. "Heehe did i scare you?"

"I just was'nt expecting it." He said as he sat up with her. Colette covered herself from the chest down with the blanket as she sat up. "You ready to go back home?"

"yep" she nodded. "Lloyd...I wanted to thank you for last night."

"what is it you wanted to thank me about last night...showing you how much I love you seemed like the normal thing to do."

"no, not that...." she smiled softly "I wanted to thank you for being so thoughtful....I mean, we could have just had sex and end up getting me pregnant but you did'nt cause you did'nt have a condom...thats what I wanted to thank you for."

"I felt it was,nt my choice to make..." he then changed the topic "lets get dressed."

"Okay" she agreed as she gave him a kiss and got dressed along with him.

An hour later they made it back to Iselia and returned to thier homes for awhile.

"Welcome home Lloyd" Dirk greeted as Lloyd walked through the door. "How was your date with Colette?"

" it was great"

"Lloyd, I made something for you to give to Colette" Dirk said as he pulled a object out of his pocket and held it in front of Lloyd.

"Dad...." Lloyd said as he looked at it. it was a beautiful gold ring with the words 'I LOVE YOU' etched on it in angelic language on each side of a sparkling emerald gem.

It was then Lloyd realized what he truly wanted in life...

"Where you going now son?" Dirk asked as Lloyd was about to leave again.

Lloyd grinned as he looked at his father. " I gotta ask Colette something"

------------------------------------------------

Colette was just about open the door to her house when she heard someone say her name. it was in the direction of the path

into the forest. she immediately knew it was Lloyd. she walked over and stood there at the mouth of the path as Lloyd ran up to her.

"Colette...there something i want to ask you"

"what is it Lloyd?" she asked curiously

"I love you Colette...I love the way you smile, how you put others before yourself, your love for life, I even love how you always apologize for nothing..." he knelt down and pulled the ring out and held it up to her as he gazed into her eyes.

"L...Lloyd, are your proposing?"

"Colette, to me your the blood that flows through my veins...I could'nt begin to imagine life without you" He said as he scraped up the guts to say the final words "W...Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy began to stream down her face. "L...Lloyd" she studdered as she wiped the tears away "Yes...yes I will"

Lloyd smiled as she hugged him. the tears still streamed down her face. "I love you Lloyd"

"Me too Colette" Lloyd said as they kissed.

**and from that moment on they began a life together, hand in hand.......**

The End


End file.
